


A Stranger To Mine Alone

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Hook-Up, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Sloppy Makeouts, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Brunettes with dark eyes, sharp smiles, and promises of more have always been Lita Halford's undoing. She's glad to be undone by one Ophelia Paige.
Relationships: Lita Halford/Ophelia
Kudos: 1





	A Stranger To Mine Alone

A soft laugh ripples out of the brunette as she drapes her arms around the other woman’s neck. Her fingers drift across Lita’s shoulder blades. Across the worn-in leather of the vest the blonde woman is wearing. 

“So, you want to get out of here?” Her black lipstick is smeared, and Lita already knows its _mostly_ on her at this point. The thought alone makes her heart skip a little. 

The lights overhead flash and flicker, strobing with the music pounding around them. If they weren’t so close, Lita was sure she wouldn’t be able to hear the other woman at all. The club around them is wild with activity, enough that Lita’s lost sight of Rima, much less her brother. Bodies move to the music, move against one another on the dance floor, near the bar, mingling in clumps of groups. 

She’s found herself dancing with a woman whose name she doesn’t even know. She’s found herself kissing a woman in the corner of a crowded club. It almost feels like they're in their own little world together. She'll need to text her brother and Rima, but for now her world is just this. 

Lita’s breath stutters in her chest as she finds her hands settling against the brunette’s hips. Fingers hook into her jeans belt loops to draw her closer. They’re already close as they can be, but Lita wants more. “Sure, where to?” She hopes her voice sounds steady, stable, normal, not breathy and smitten. Lita knows she’s already a goner at this point. A sharp smile and dark eyes are always her undoing. 

Her brows quirk upwards, lips curling into a smirk. A threat, a promise woven together that leaves Lita Halford wanting to kiss her again. She barely restrains herself so the other woman can actually respond. “Anywhere that’s not here.” 

They are perfect strangers, people who crashed into each other when dancing. Strangers who were going to disappear into the night together. Lita dips in to kiss the other woman, cupping her cheek with a hand. The brunette hums into the kiss, deepening it as they stand together, pushed against a poster covered wall. 

They disentangle from one another after a moment to actually walk out of the club. 

“I’m Ophelia by the way.” The brunette offers as her hand finds Lita’s own. She laces their fingers together, smiling brightly at the blonde. The smile could be innocent if not for her next sentence. “Keep it in mind, I want to hear you say it later.” 

Lita laughs, the sound is lost as the music grows louder around them. She's tugged along through the crowd by the brunette until they're stumbling outside of the club in the cold night air. Her bare arms prickle from the chill, but she barely pays it mind as she draws the other woman closer. Ophelia smiles at her, happy to be drawn back into a gentle embrace, the two leaning into one another on the sidewalk in front of the local gay club. 

"Lita, Lita, I'll be expecting to hear my name from you too." She murmurs lowly, pressing a kiss against the shell of Ophelia's ear. 

"Lita, Lita, Lita-" Ophelia laughs softly, turning in the other woman's grasp to kiss her again. They linger a little longer until the bouncer at the front of the club coughs politely. The two women break away laughing together as they drift down the sidewalk hand in hand.


End file.
